L’étroitesse de leurs corps
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS Bill panique, où sont-ils ? Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi Tom saigne-t-il du ventre ? Dans un lieu exigu, entre un Bill paniqué, et un Tom blessé qui essaye de la calmer, il se peut que parfois, pour aller mieux, on dérape ...


**Titre :** L'étroitesse de leurs corps

**Disclaimer**** : **Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...

**Rating : **M / NC 17

**Paring : **Bill/Tom

**Résumé : **Bill ouvre les yeux... il fait noir, le noir total. Celui-ci est allongé sur un plan dur. Un poids sur son corps, une personne est allongée sur lui... Il a très mal au crâne, comme si on l'avait violemment frappé et alors qu'il porte sa main à ses cheveux, il y touche un liquide.. il le porte à sa bouche, ça a le gout du fer, du sang, il saigne. La respiration de Bill devient saccadée, il manque d'air, il manque sérieusement d'air. Il touche la personne allongée sur lui et reconnait les cheveux dreadés de son frère. Il tente de le réveiller mais celui-ci ne se réveille pas. Bill commence sérieusement a paniquer.. Où est-il ? Pourquoi saigne t-il et pourquoi son frère est-il allongé inconscient sur lui ?

**Note**** : **Cette histoire est un slash, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.

L'idée n'est pas de moi mais de******AiiiMER-Rend-Aveugl3**

* * *

**__****L'étroitesse de leurs corps**

Il n'y avait pas de vent dehors. Pas un seul souffle. Pas de bruits non plus. Comme si la nature attendait quelque chose, retenant sa respiration. Les ténèbres entouraient la scène, la rendant presque envoûtante. Une énorme masse noire avançait péniblement, zigzaguant parmi les pierres rectangulaires. Elle était difforme, portant probablement quelque chose sur son dos et dans ses bras. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle posa ce qu'elle portait que l'on devina un corps humain, un homme au vu de la corpulence.

Il s'affairait, semblant pressé. Seules des ombres indiquaient ce qu'il se passait, et il était dur de deviner les actes exacts. Pendant longtemps il bougea. Soulevant diverses choses, soupirant parfois. Les animaux avaient repris leurs chants nocturnes, accompagnant cet homme.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, et, finalement, il partit, sans rien avec lui. Ses pas étaient toujours rapides et lorsqu'il passa sous une faible lumière, on vit un sourire aux dents jaunes luire dans la pénombre.

******...**

Un corps bougea avec difficulté. Un gémissement sortit d'une gorge sèche et un œil douloureux s'ouvrit.  
La bouche pâteuse et le corps endolori, le jeune homme grogna. Une violente douleur se répandit brusquement de l'arrière de sa tête à ses tempes et il serra les dents.

Pourquoi avait-il mal comme ça ?  
Fébrile, il porta ses doigts sur le sommet de son crâne, et rencontra un liquide un peu collant. Plongé dans le noir, il ne voyait pas ce que c'était. Il décida alors de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres. Un peu hésitant, sa langue vint lécher.

Ça avait un goût de fer, un peu amer, et même de terre.  
Ne connaissant pas vraiment la nature de cette chose, il pencha un peu la tête pour sentir ses doigts. C'était étrange comme odeur. Pas très agréable, et avec une impression d'effroi qui glisse le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il frissonna et reporta sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ces derniers étaient collés et lorsqu'il essaya de tirer un peu dessus pour les séparer, il sentit un tiraillement au niveau de la source du liquide. Ses doigts appuyèrent un peu plus franchement dessus et il sentit une croûte. Son rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer, était-ce vraiment ce à quoi il pensait ?

Quand il retraça plus franchement la croûte et le reste, il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Non, il ne rêvait pas, il saignait de la tête, une belle ouverture se dessinant sur son crâne. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine, sa respiration se faisait sifflante.

C'est alors qu'elles rencontrèrent un corps familier. Un corps d'homme avec des dreads détachés sur la tête, son frère jumeau, Tom. Il commença à secouer doucement la personne sur lui, qui ne réagit pas. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les épaules, les pectoraux et finalement, essayèrent de soulever le dreadé au niveau du ventre. Aucune réaction ...

Il s'arrêta soudainement, rencontrant une nouvelle fois un liquide visqueux. Et cette fois, pas de doute, c'était aussi du sang ... sur son ventre, imbibant son t-shirt. Paniquant encore plus, il retraça ses abdos, tâtonnant pour trouver la plaie. Mais rien.

Il n'avait même pas mal, comme si il n'avait rien. Tout en cherchant l'éventuelle source de saignement, ses bras cognèrent le torse et l'abdomen de Tom, ne le faisant toujours pas bouger.

Un objet roula dans son dos, se plantant entre ses omoplates. Il grimaça et se contorsionna pour retirer l'intrus ... qui n'était autre qu'une lampe de poche. Nerveux, il essaya d'appuyer sur le bouton, mais ses doigts glissaient dessus. Il s'énerva, jura, et lorsqu'il réussit enfin à appuyer sur l'interrupteur, aucune lumière ne vint éclairer la scène.

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Il avait beau appeler son frère et le secouer, Tom ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il avait peur, terriblement peur.  
Encore plus qu'un soir de nuit sombre dans le froid, dans une forêt épaisse. Comme si il vivait le plus horrible des cauchemars, à part que ce dernier était bien réel.

Il se mit à taper sur le dos de son frère, le priant de se réveiller, de ne pas l'abandonner. Ses coups n'étaient pas bien forts, il était faible et trop terrorisé pour chercher à faire mal. Il voulait juste une réaction, un signe de vie.

******« Tom. Tom. Tom. Bouge s'il te plait. S'il te plait. Réveille-toi. Tom. Tom. »** Suppliait-il.  
******« Bi ... Bill ? » **

L'interpellé s'arrêta net, fixant dans le noir, les iris entrouvertes de son frère.

******« Tom ... » **

Il se calma un peu, en sentant le souffle de Tom sur son visage. Ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre qui montait et descendait à une allure folle. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose couler sur ses poignets.  
Il écarquilla les yeux, l'affolement revenant au gallot.

Tremblant, il toucha le ventre de son jumeau et lorsque ce dernier cria, tout s'éclaircit. Le sang sur son ventre ne lui appartenait pas, c'était celui de Tom. Ce dernier avait une plaie traversant son abdomen, plaie d'où s'écoulait du sang.

******« Tom ! Tu saignes ! Putain, Tom. » **

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il tenta de se relever mais sa tête rencontra quelque chose de dur, réveillant la douleur lancinante. Il écarta les bras et les jambes, mais ils rencontrèrent aussi des parois.

L'air lui manquait et il se mit à taper dans tous les sens.

******« Tom ! On ... on est ... dans ... une boite !! »****  
********« Quoi ? »** Questionna le dreadé, ne réalisant pas totalement ce qu'il se passait.

En effet, il était plutôt intrigué par ses blessures, que par l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il releva la tête et vit alors son frère se débattre dans tous les sens.

******« Bill, calme-toi. »** Tenta-t-il.  
******« On est enfermé, on est enfermé !! On est dans une boite ... comme dans un ... cercueil. On est enfermé ! On est enfermé dans un cercueil. » **

Tom plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de Bill et l'immobilisa. Il colla son front au sien et plongea son regard dans les pupilles affolées. Malgré les ténèbres alentours, il devinait facilement les expressions de son jumeau, le connaissant par cœur.

******« Cal ... me ... toi. »** Reprit-il d'un ton sec mais pas brut.  
******« On est enfermé Tom. On va mourir. On est dans un cercueil, on va mourir. »** Se mit à pleurer Bill.

Une main se posa sur ses joues et caressant doucement la peau, écrasant les larmes et les éjectant du visage apeuré. Il replaça une longue mèche noire derrière l'oreille de son frère et posa un baiser sur son nez.

******« Comment tu vas ? »** Demanda Tom, d'une voix calme.  
******« J'ai mal à la tête, je me suis un peu ouvert le crâne. Mais c'est rien. Et toi, tu ... tu ... » **

Le rythme cardiaque du brun accéléra à nouveau. Sa respiration se fit plus forte et plus rapide. Les tremblements revinrent parsemer son corps, commençant par ses mains.

Tom attrapa ces dernières et les serra dans les siennes. Il voyait bien que son frère paniquait. Et il devait le calmer avant d'arriver à un stade critique. En plus, il avait très mal au ventre, et il s'inquiétait aussi pour lui.

******« Bill, regarde-moi. »** Intima-t-il. ******« Regarde-moi s'il te plait. » **

Le brun ne savait pas vraiment si il regardait son frère, mais lorsqu'il sentit une vague de bien-être, déferler en lui, il sut. Il avait ses iris ancrés dans les siennes. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à le calmer.

Il avait tellement peur. Tom saignait du ventre, et ils étaient enfermés dans un cercueil, probablement sous terre. Enterrés vivants, ils étaient enterrés vivants. Et ils allaient mourir. Rien qu'à cette idée, son corps fut parcouru de violents soubresauts.

La distinction entre ses inspirations et ses expirations, était presque indissociable. La tête lui tournait et les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, mourrant dans son cou et s'écrasant sur le bois sous lui.

Soudain, une lumière éclaira la scène. Bill écarquilla les yeux, et chercha immédiatement ceux de son jumeau. Ce dernier tenait la lampe de poche et regardait autour de lui, éclairant ... un cercueil. C'était confirmé, ils étaient enterrés vivants.

Son regard se reporta sur le corps sous lui, éclairant le visage maquillé et sale du brun. Ses cheveux bruns étaient décoiffés et du sang séché s'étalait sur son front. Les joues noires et marron, Bill était complètement terrorisé.

Tom analysait la situation à cent à l'heure. Leurs blessures, leur enfermement. Il se mit à fouiller comme il le pouvait dans ses poches, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il fit de même sur son frère, qui le regarda faire sans comprendre, son corps frissonnant au contact des mains aventureuses.

******« On a pas nos portables. »** Marmonna le blond.  
******« Tom ? On va mourir ? »****  
********« Non, on va s'en sortir. »****  
********« J'ai peur Tom. » **

Tom reposa la torche et caressa les joues mouillées de Bill. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et souffla :

******« Je vais éteindre la lumière. On en aura peut-être besoin plus tard, et il vaut mieux économiser les piles. » **

Aussitôt, il sentit deux mains s'agripper à son t-shirt.

******« Non ... »** Geignit Bill, alors que la lumière disparut. ******« Tom. Tom. »** Se remit-il à sangloter.

Le dreadé embrassa les tempes de son frère, espérant que ce geste le calmerait un peu. Il se rallongea sur son torse et grimaça. Que s'était-il passé ?

******« Tom, j'ai peur. J'ai peur. »** Continuait de pleurer Bill. ******« Je veux pas mourir. »****  
********« Tu me fais confiance ? »****  
********« Ou ... Oui. »****  
********« Alors on va s'en sortir. Je suis là. » **

C'est vrai, après tout, son grand frère était là. Il le protègerait et le sauverait de cette situation. C'était toujours lui le plus fort des deux, et le plus courageux.  
Il attrapa les mains de son frère et les serra. Sa respiration se faisait plus calme, reprenant un rythme normal.

Soulagé de voir Bill se calmer, Tom ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Ils étaient chez eux, dans leurs chambres. Enfin, lui il dormait. Pour Bill, il ne savait pas, vu qu'ils ne dormaient plus ensemble depuis des années.

Il fronça les sourcils et chercha dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait eu un bruit de verre brisé, lui semblait-il. Et puis il se rappelait d'une grande silhouette, étrangère et annonciatrice de danger. Et puis le trou noir.

******« Bill ? Tu ... tu te souviens de quelque chose ? » **

Un long silence suivit sa question, Bill réfléchissait. Puis il prit la parole, dans un murmure.

******« Je ... on a dit bonsoir à Gordon et maman, avant d'aller se coucher. Demain on devait se lever tôt, nos vacances se finissaient. Je me rappelle m'être lavé les dents, avoir fait pipi. J'ai un peu écouté la musique, et je me suis endormi. Je crois ... je sais pas si je rêvais ou pas, mais j'ai entendu un bruit de verre cassé. Puis j'ai ... vu un homme. Il y avait un homme dans ma chambre. Je le connaissais pas. J'avais envie d'hurler mais ... » **

A nouveau, la respiration de Bill se fit sifflante. Se remémorer cette scène l'effrayait encore plus. L'inconnu s'était avancé vers lui et avait pesté contre la popularité de Tokio Hotel. Il semblait jaloux.

******« Il m'a frappé à la tête et ... je me suis ... réveillé ... ici. »** Finit-il dans un gémissement.

Vague de peur. Vague montante, grandissante. C'était angoissant. Plus il y pensait, et plus l'air lui manquait. Selon lui, bientôt il n'y en aurait plus et ils mouraient asphyxiés. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et son estomac se contracta ... une nausée le prit violemment.

******« AH ! »** Cria brusquement Tom.  
******« Tom !? » ****  
********« Putain, ça fait mal. » **

Le brun s'immobilisa et regarda avec inquiétude, le visage crispé de son jumeau.

******« Tu as mal ? »****  
********« C'est rien, juste ... repose-toi. » **

Bill s'en voulait de faire souffrir Tom. Dès qu'il bougeait, il lui faisait encore plus mal. Il attrapa le visage sale entre ses mains, et mu d'une drôle d'envie, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Une simple caresse, à peine appuyée, mais il voulait le réconforter, et se faire pardonner. Ou était-ce l'inverse ?

Tom écarquilla les yeux, surpris par ce geste. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient ainsi. Ils se faisaient bien des câlins et des bisous sur la joue. Mais jamais sur la bouche. Lorsque Bill se détacha de lui, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer et il bénit l'obscurité. Au moins il ne verrait pas sa réaction.

******« Je ... Pardon. »** Marmonna le brun. ******« Je sais pas ... pardon. » **

Il reposa sa tête sur la planche de bois et soupira. Voilà qu'après avoir paniqué, il embrassait son frère. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait envie de recommencer. Un poids s'appuya sur son torse, et il comprit que Tom s'était allongé de tout son long, la tête sur son épaule, se reposant sûrement.

Les minutes passèrent, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, ils n'avaient aucune notion du temps, dans un silence seulement comblé par leurs souffles.  
Bill essayait de se calmer, de ne pas paniquer encore. Quand à Tom, il cherchait un moyen de secours, et évitait de penser à son état physique. La seule pensée commune entre les deux jeunes hommes, était le baiser échangé quelques temps plus tôt.

Bill finit par briser le silence :

******« T'as aimé ? »****  
********« De ? »** Demanda Tom sans bouger.  
******« Le baiser. Je t'ai senti frémir. »****  
********« Peut-être. Et toi ? »****  
********« ... Oui. » **

La discussion s'arrêta là. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire d'autre. Le temps continua de s'écouler. Tom commençait à avoir froid, mais il décida d'en faire abstraction.  
Comment tout ça allait-il finir ? S'en sortiraient-ils ?  
Il espérait ...

Soudain, le torse de Bill se mit à se soulever un peu plus haut. Il entendait l'androgyne prendre de grande inspiration, et rejeter l'air longuement. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Ses mains cherchèrent la lampe et il l'alluma.

Bill pleurait déjà depuis un moment, mais faisait tout pour être silencieux. Son corps commençait tout juste à le trahir, tremblant légèrement, et la respiration devenant difficile. La lumière s'anima dans le cercueil, et il détourna la tête pour que Tom ne voie pas cet horrible spectacle.

******« Bill ? » **

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, envoyant le sang pulser dans tout son corps. Lui, l'espoir de s'en sortir, l'avait quitté. Sa dernière heure avait sonné, il vivait là ses derniers instants.  
Et puis même si Tom ne disait rien, qu'il avait encore foi, sa blessure était inquiétante. Son t-shirt continuait d'absorber le sang, lentement, mais sûrement.

******« NON !! »** Hurla-t-il de désespoir.

Qu'il meure, qu'il parte, mais que son frère vive encore.  
Il se mit à se débattre, à hurler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ses poings s'abattaient sur les parois et, à chaque coup, le faisceau de la lampe permettait de voir la terre qui s'infiltrait par les faibles rainures. Ses pieds allaient et venaient et le cercueil tremblait de toute part.

Puis il mit ses mains à plat sur le couvercle et poussa de toutes ses forces.

******« Ouvre-toi !! Putain ouvre toi ! Connard de cercueil, de merde !! Pourquoi tu veux pas t'ouvrir ? »** S'époumona-t-il.  
******« Bill. »****  
********« Tu vas t'ouvrir et nous laisser sortir !! Je te hais, je te hais !! »****  
********« Bill ? »****  
********« C'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute. » **

Il avait arrêté de crier, son souffle saccadé l'en empêchant. Mais il continuait de donner des coups dans le bois, certes de moins en moins forts, mais toujours dans l'espoir de briser quelque chose.  
Et durant tout ce temps, les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de dévaler sur ses joues.

******« J'ai tout gâché. C'est ma faute. On va mourir à cause de moi. » **Reprit-il.  
******« Bill ? »****  
********« Je suis un meurtrier. Je vais tuer mon frère à cause de moi. » ****  
********« P'tit frère. »****  
********« C'était mon rêve. Et il va nous tuer. »****  
********« Bill !! »** Cria cette fois Tom.

Mais le brun ne réagit toujours pas. Il était perdu dans ses esprits, dans ses peurs, et n'entendait pas son frère l'appeler. Le dreadé ne savait plus quoi faire, alors que Bill continuait de parler tout seul. Il se mit à détailler les traits du visage sous lui, les mêmes que les siens. Et pourtant il les trouva différents, plus beaux.

Son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres qui marmonnaient n'importe quoi. Le baiser échangé quelques temps plus tôt, lui revint en tête, et il rougit.  
Lentement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Bill, et posa sa bouche sur son homologue.

Ce geste eu au moins l'effet escompté. L'androgyne arrêta de débiter des futilités et reprit contact avec la réalité. Il écarquilla les yeux. Son jumeau l'embrassait. C'était leur second baiser en peu de temps. Que se passait-il ?

Une langue vint lécher sa lèvre supérieure, et il se surprit à aimer, et même à entrouvrir la bouche. Le muscle chaud passa la barrière de ses dents et partit chercher sa langue. Bill ferma lentement les yeux, se laissant doucement porter par les sensations du baiser.

Timidement, il vint à la rencontre de la langue de Tom. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il essaya d'attirer le corps qui le surplombait, contre lui. Il avait chaud, trop chaud, et son cœur ne voulait pas arrêter son rythme fou. Le baiser devint plus sérieux, plus enhardi, moins timide.

Puis Tom se releva un peu, rompant le contact. Le blond ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé et plongea ses iris dans celles de Bill. Celles-ci étaient brillantes des larmes versées et ... dilatées.

******« Tom ? Tu ? Pourquoi ? »****  
********« Tu le voulais non ? »****  
********« Oui »** Répondit Bill sans réfléchir. ******« ... maismaismaismais ... »****  
********« Si tu te calmes, je t'embrasserai à nouveau. » **

Bill détourna le visage gêné par les propos de Tom. Il avait aimé l'embrasser, et l'être en retour. Mais ils étaient frères, ça ne se faisait pas.  
Il voulait encore sentir son souffle chaud contre ses lèvres ... mais ce serait de l'inceste. Alors il détourna le sujet.

******« Tom, tu saignes toujours. Il faut faire quelque chose. »** Dit-il en regardant son ventre rouge.

Au moins pendant ce temps il ne regardait pas ses yeux, et ne serait pas tenté.

******« C'est rien Bill. C'est superficiel. » **Marmonna Tom.  
******« Et les grimaces de douleur aussi, c'est superficiel ? Je ... j'ai lu que quand quelqu'un saignait beaucoup, il fallait appuyer dessus. Un ... point de compression, je crois que ça s'appelle. » **

Bill tendit les mains vers la plaie et les posa dessus. Il sentait le sang goutter entre ses doigts et il frissonna de peur. Tom gémit et serra les dents, le contact accroissant la douleur.

******« Pardon. C'est normal. Ils disaient qu'il valait mieux avoir mal et appuyer dessus, que ne rien faire. Tu ... » **

Il releva son visage vers son jumeau et sonda ses iris entrouvertes.

******« Je te fais confiance Bill. » **

Ce dernier appuya plus franchement ses mains sur le ventre rouge.  
Tom jura et enfoui son visage dans le cou de Bill. La douleur se propageait dans tout son corps. Il se laissa reposer contre le corps sous lui, les mains de Bill appuyant un peu plus sur sa blessure. Sa respiration s'était accélérée sur le coup, et, il tentait par de longues expirations, d'oublier sa souffrance.

Collés l'un à l'autre, les mains de Bill entre leurs abdomens, la tête de Tom dans le cou du brun, ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, ne bougeant pas. Bill essayait de ne pas penser à ses angoisses, se focalisant sur sa tâche. Quand à Tom, il écoutait les battements de cœur de son frère, tantôt calmes, tantôt rapides.

Alors qu'un rythme rapide revenait une nouvelle fois, signe de sa peur, le dreadé posa ses lèvres sur la peau tendue et offerte, où la jugulaire commençait à ressortir. Il embrassa doucement derrière le lobe, sa langue léchant un peu cette partie tendre de l'oreille.

Bill tressaillit, surpris.

******« Tom ? »****  
********« Chut. » **

Il reprit sa besogne, accentuant ses caresses buccales. Il déposait de petits baisers un peu partout dans le cou, pour finalement s'arrêter et aspirer la peau, la maltraitant agréablement avec sa langue, ses lèvres et ses dents.

Tous deux savaient très bien ce qu'il faisait. Un suçon. Mais aucun ne fit quoi que se soit pour que ça s'arrête. Bill soupira sous les assauts de Tom, se détendant un peu.  
L'endorphine libérée par leurs cerveaux accentuait cet état un peu comateux, entre le sommeil et le plaisir. Ils ne savaient plus trop ce qu'ils faisaient, ils se laissaient juste guider par leurs instincts.

Le blond finit par se relever, regarda le visage plus serein de Bill, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un nouveau baiser, et chacun y mit toute son envie. Leurs langues luttaient, les deux essayant d'avoir le dessus. C'était brutal, presque sauvage. Ça avait un goût de désespoir et de folie. Une saveur salée des larmes versées, et un zeste de sang. Celui de Bill ou de Tom ? Peut-être des deux.

Bill gémit et donna inconsciemment un coup de bassin. Lentement, son sexe se réveillait et demandait libération. Et pour Tom, il se passait la même chose. Celui du dessus se releva un peu, rompant le contact entre son ventre et les mains tachées de Bill. Il gesticula, sa main se frayant un chemin entre leurs corps, pour se poser sur l'aine dénudée de son frère.

Puis, insidieusement, ses doigts dévièrent et caressèrent l'entrejambe du brun. Ce dernier ouvrit complètement la bouche, à la recherche d'air. Tom en profita pour prendre le contrôle sur le baiser, le dominant. Bill abandonna la partie, avouant sa défaite, et se laissant faire avec délice.

La main sur son sexe faisait des allées et venues, le pressant de temps en temps. Il plongeait avec volupté dans un abysse aux milles plaisirs. Son bassin se mouvait en rythme avec cette main taquine, dans le but d'atteindre la jouissance.

******« Plus ... plus vite. » **Souffla-t-il.

A ce moment, Tom relâcha le sexe de Bill, ce qui lui valut un grognement, mais se mit à bouger contre lui, frottant son excitation contre la sienne. Il haleta, sa bouche effleurant celle de son frère.

Son ventre se contractait, il avait mal. Mais le désir dans son bas-ventre était plus fort. Et puis ça avait un côté extatique, ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir.  
Il donna un plus grand coup, poussant Bill, sa tête heurtant le bois dans un bruit sourd. Mais aucun des deux ne se plaignit. Ils continuaient à se frotter l'un contre l'autre.

De faibles gémissements commencèrent à emplir le cercueil, une forte chaleur se répandant autour d'eux. Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, cherchant quelque chose chez l'autre. C'était comme un désir impérieux, urgent. Seule cette envie comptait, tout le reste n'existait plus.

Les mains de Bill descendirent dans son dos, attrapèrent les fesses et les malaxèrent, tandis que celles de Tom s'occupaient à dégrafer leurs pantalons. Il tira sur le sien, le baissant à peine, puis s'occupa plus franchement de l'autre.

Bill remuait dans tous les sens, ses bras et jambes cognant sans arrêt contre le bois. Il aidait Tom du mieux qu'il pouvait, essayant de faire descendre son pantalon au maximum. Quand celui-ci arriva aux chevilles, les deux garçons avaient le souffle court et les cheveux tout emmêlés.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre un peu leur souffle, et se jetèrent à nouveau sur l'autre. Les bouches se cherchaient, les mains se baladaient et griffaient sous les vêtements. Un désir fou grimpait en eux, leurs sexes gonflant dans leurs boxers.

Le dreadé arracha presque ces derniers, libérant leurs érections. Lorsqu'il se recolla complètement à Bill, leurs désirs se rencontrèrent et ils gémirent fortement. L'adrénaline avait pris le dessus, les hormones en ébullition. Leurs mouvements étaient bestiaux, brutaux.

Besoin d'oublier où ils se trouvaient. Situation de folie, situation désespérée, ils enterraient leurs peurs dans le sexe ... comme eux étaient enterrés sous terre. Un peu comme un geste accablant ... et en même temps, pas du tout. Il y avait un espoir de sauvetage in extremis. Déraison d'hommes, déraison d'âme perdues, affolées.  
Folie destructrice ... tout ça allait les mener où ?

Tom présenta ses doigts devant la bouche de Bill, qui se mit à les sucer avidement. Tout se faisait dans l'urgence. Parce que plus ils allaient vite, et moins ils pensaient à leur situation. L'air commençait déjà à leur manquer, et les corps se faisaient endoloris. Par les bleus, par les blessures, mais aussi par le manque de place. L'exiguïté du lieu n'était pas du tout confortable. C'était terriblement étroit.

Un premier doigt entra en Bill. Il grimaça sous l'intrusion un peu brusque et pas confortable. Le blond approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura :

« Je t'aurais bien sucé pour te faire oublier la douleur, mais je peux pas. »

Rien que cette idée fit frémir Bill de plaisir. Et puis il y avait cette langue dans son cou, et c'était déjà très excitant. Un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier et, ils se mirent à bouger lentement.  
Bill attrapa le visage de son frère et l'embrassa passionnément. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait à sa présence, Bill bougeait son bassin, cherchant toujours plus.

Brusquement, Tom se décolla de lui. Plus de bouche, plus de doigts. Il le vit attraper ses jambes et les soulever comme il pouvait. D'un mouvement habile, il se glissa entre elles. Vu qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever son pantalon, il fallait trouver une solution pour que Tom puisse le pénétrer. Et il avait eu ça comme idée.

Coincé entre les jambes de Bill, son pantalon l'empêchant de reculer, celui-ci bloqué au niveau de ses mollets, Tom se présenta à l'entrée de Bill. Il se mit à entrer en lui. Les sensations étaient extraordinaires. Chaudement enserré, agréablement compressé, il gémit contre les lèvres du brun, et se retint de bouger en voyant les traits crispés de son jumeau.

En effet, ce dernier se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur. C'était sa première fois et la position n'était pas des plus agréables. Il grogna et se mordit les joues pour retenir son cri. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, se crispant même. Si fort, que sa tête tourna. Sa respiration se faisait sifflante et forte.

Lorsqu'il souleva un peu ses paupières, il tomba sur son ventre taché de rouge, et il revint à la réalité. Ils étaient en train de ... baiser ? Ou faire l'amour ? Il ne savait même pas. A situation désespérée, action désespérée. Et eux couchaient ensemble.

Quelques gouttes glissaient sur la peau bronzée de Tom. Perles rouges, traçant de nouveaux sillons carmin sur leurs peaux. Le t-shirt de Tom était relevé et il vit une partie de la plaie. Suintante, écarlate, gouttant par endroit, il se mit à paniquer. Leur acte avait rouvert sa blessure et Tom saignait beaucoup.

Sa tête se mit à bouger de gauche à droite, alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il empirait les choses, incapable de faire quelque chose de bien. Son souffle s'accéléra, il en oublia même le feu brûlant ses reins. Des images d'horreur se dessinèrent dans son cerveau, images de sang, de mort et de désespoir.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les dreads de Tom, tirant dessus sans le vouloir. Son corps tremblait de toute part, et il semblait perdre le contrôle.  
Tom détailla avec appréhension son frère. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et les mouvements d'angoisse de Bill faisaient croître son désir. Il voulait bouger, soit se retirer complètement, soit commencer ses pénétrations, mais l'affolement qu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles de Bill l'en dissuadait.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues tachées et il immobilisa le visage du brun. Brutalement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste comme ça, sans aller plus loin. Il espérait juste arriver à calmer la peur de Bill. Ça avait bien marché les autres fois, alors pourquoi pas là. Alors qu'il ne cherchait pas à approfondir le baiser, les lèvres du brun s'entrouvrirent et il happa les siennes. Tom gémit et donna un léger coup de rein, alors qu'au même moment, la lampe de poche rendait l'âme.

Mouvement faible, mais qui le fit frissonner. Bill gémit et il chercha encore plus de contacts. Il retenait sa mâchoire de se refermer, sinon il mordrait violemment la langue de Tom. Il avait mal, certes, mais au moins il en oubliait cette situation d'enfermement et de menace.

Son frère faisait des va-et-vient en lui, accélérant la cadence au fur à mesure de ses entrées. Ses lèvres toujours posées sur les siennes, il se focalisait dessus. Son corps était trempé, et il ne savait plus si c'était de sueur ou de sang. Il priait juste pour que ce ne soit pas ce dernier.

C'est alors qu'une vague de désir le traversa et il se cambra autant qu'il le pouvait dans l'étroitesse du cercueil. Son souffle se coupa, l'empêchant de pousser le cri de plaisir. Il ressentait enfin quelque chose de positif, et haletant, demanda :

******« Encore. Encore. Encore. » **

Tom s'exécuta, y allant encore plus vite et plus fort ... plus profond. Le blond cherchait ce point qui avait fait voir des étoiles à son frère.  
Et tant pis s'il avait mal au ventre.  
Et tant pis s'il sentait son sang quitter son corps.  
Et tant pis s'il lui restait peu de forces.  
Si Bill pouvait avoir un peu de lumière dans les ténèbres de leur fin, alors il continuerait.

Il accéléra encore et Bill gémit, ne se retenant pas. Il criait son plaisir, donnant lui-même des coups de bassin. Les mains posées sur les fesses de Tom, il cherchait à s'empaler d'avantage sur lui. Son corps souffrait le martyre, l'espace étriqué n'étant pas idéal, mais il s'en moquait. Tom devait souffrir encore plus et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Et puis il préférait encore avoir mal et être bien, que ne pas bouger, et paniquer.

Sans le vouloir, il pleura encore, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Pour une fois, pour la dernière peut-être, c'était de bonheur, et non de peur.

Le blond se pencha vers lui en entendant ses reniflements et lécha les larmes salées. Il avait bien compris le pourquoi de ces sillons humides, leur lien gémellaire encore intact. Il posa une main sur le sexe brûlant de son frère et le masturba énergiquement jusqu'à la jouissance.

Quand Bill se déversa dans sa main, tout en poussant un gémissement rauque et très érotique, les muscles des fesses de l'androgyne se resserrèrent, et quelques rapides coups de butoir l'emmenèrent au septième ciel. Epuisé, il se laissa retomber sur le torse trempé de Bill.

******« AH ! » **Hurla-t-il.

Il était si bien, qu'il en avait oublié sa blessure, et le retour post-coït avait été très rapide, et surtout douloureux.

******« Tom ! Qu'est-ce ... tu ... merde ! Merde ! Oh non. Tu ... tu me laisses pas hein !? Tu restes avec moi. Je t'interdis de me quitter !! Sinon on pourra pas recommencer. » **

Tom sourit et nicha son visage dans les cheveux de son jumeaux, son souffla près de son oreille.

******« Je reste avec toi. Et on recommencera ... autant de fois que tu voudras. » **

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le sommeil.  
Bill rougit un peu à ses dires. Il sentait le souffle régulier et calme de son frère et comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Il posa une main sur sa tête et l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, tout en baillant. Lui aussi était fatigué.

******...**

Un corps nu se retourna, sa main halée se posant dans le dos de l'autre corps allongé sur le côté. Deux orbes marron croisèrent un regard noir, empli de désir. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. L'un était calme, alors que l'autre était erratique.

******« Tom ? Ça va ? »** Demanda le plus calme. ******« T'es tout pâle. » **

Tom cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il prit enfin la parole, sa voix un peu tremblante s'élevant enfin après un long silence religieux.

******« Tes rêves érotiques sont vraiment flippants, Bill. »**

* * *

**__****Alors cet os est comment ?**

**__****Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, vraiment beaucoup.**

**__****Mais c'est votre avis que je veux, alors laissez-moi une review, même petite.**


End file.
